disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical
Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical 'is a 3D holographic musical stage show based on Sega/Sonic Team's ''Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and it's also based on a SatAm series and the Archie Comics franchise. It's produced by Sega of America and with the collaboration of Feld Entertainment. Brochure info Sonic, Sally and Tails is back!!! Join with Sonic and his friends are having the rock band with the singing groups. Sonic defeated the evil Dr. Robotnik and mysterious the blue robot a Metal, and so the blue hedgehog save the day. Plot Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor the Walrus *Manic the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Sonia the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *Tikal the Echidna *E-102 Gamma *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Sticks the Badger *Zooey the Fox *Perci the Bandicoot *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Doctor Eggman Artworks 3D 01_Sonic_3D_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 03_Sonic_3D_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower 05_Sonic_3D_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna 02_Sonic_3D_Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn 04_Sonic_3D_Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit 06_Sonic_3D_Amy.png|Amy Rose Antoine-sh.png|Antoine D'Coolette Bunnie-sh.png|Bunnie Rabbot Rotor-sh.png|Rotor Walrus 08_Sonic_3D_Manic.png|Manic the Hedgehog 07_Sonic_3D_Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian 09_Sonic_3D_Sonia.png|Sonia the Hedgehog Big-sh.png|Big the Cat 11_Sonic_3D_Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna Sonic_Legacy_Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Shadow-sh.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge-sh.png|Rouge the Bat Omega-sh.png|E-123 Omega Espio-sh.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy-sh.png|Charmy Bee Vector-sh.png|Vector the Crocodile Blaze_sh.png|Blaze the Cat Silver-sh.png|Silver the Hedgehog Marine-sh.png|Marine the Raccoon Jet-sh.png|Jet the Hawk Wave-sh.png|Wave the Swallow Storm-sh.png|Storm the Albatross Sticks-sh.png|Sticks the Badger SonicBoom_zooey.png|Zooey the Fox SB_Perci_3d.png|Perci the Bandicoot Backgrounds Songs *'''Prolouge *'Mobilis' *'Green Hill Valley, the Place Like Home' *'Robotnik Song' *'I'm Way Past Cool' - Song By: Sonic the Hedgehog. *'I'm Beautiful the Princess Acorn' - Song By: Princess Sally Acorn. *'I'm the Flying Fox' - Song By: Miles "Tails" Prower. *'I'm the Best Girl Rabbit' - Song By: Cream the Rabbit. *'I'm the Greatest Master Emerald' - Song By: Knuckles the Echidna. *'I'm the Cuteness Rose' - Song By: Amy Rose. *'Anytime You Need a Friend' - Song By: Sticks the Badger. *'Give Me Chaos' - Song By: Doctor Eggman. *'What Are We Waiting For' - Song By: Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Thank You For Being You' - Song By: Princess Sally Acorn. *'Follow Your Loves (Romantic Stage)' - Song By: Sonic and Sally. *'But Mostly Me' - Song By: Sonic and Tails. *'I Believe in Myself' - Song By: Miles "Tails" Prower. *'A Very Friendship Life' - Song By: Cream the Rabbit. *'Sing the Flight Song' - Song By: Tails and Cream. *'Let's Do It, to It! (Final Battle)' - Song By: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Amy. *'Everyone is Special (Special Stage)' - Song By: Sticks the Badger and Feat. Sonic and Friends. *'Welcome Back to Mobius (Happy Ending)' - Song By: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Amy. *'The Best Day Ever! (End Credits)' - Song By: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Amy and Chorus. Lyrics Transcript (the show opens with the planet of Mobilis) Narrator: 'Mobius, a planet homed to every creature and cutler. TBA Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee and Zooey the Fox *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose and Perci the Bandicoot *'Rob Paulsen '''as Antoine D'Coolette and Manic the Hedgehog (singing) *'Carolyn Lawrence ' as Bunnie Rabbot *'Tom Kenny''' as Rotor the Walrus and Manic the Hedgehog (speaking) *'Cree Summer' as Sonia the Hedgehog *'Ariel Winter' as Cosmo the Seedrian *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Karan Ashley' as Marine the Raccoon *'Jim Cummings' as Espio the Chameleon and Doctor Eggman (singing) *'Charlie Adler '''as Vector the Crocodile *'Frank Welker''' as Big the Cat *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Mike Pollock' as Doctor Eggman (speaking) Category:Shows Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Show